The Hated Imprint
by ThePhantomSlytherin
Summary: Raylin Wolfe is a girl living in la Push and who came from Native American descent. Being sixteen and having to deal with shifting, vampires, supernatural wars and imprinting on your enemy can cause maximum stress. *Paul Lahote/OC**I'm terrible at summaries but please read anyway**I don't own anything except the OCs**Mild swearing/mild sexual content**I don't own any images*
1. Chapter 1 - The First Half of the First

**Raylin's POV**

I woke up on the first day of the new school year. This year, I would be a Junior so that means only one more year of school after this then I'm free to leave this dump and explore the world. But first, let me tell you a little more about me.

My name is Raylin Wolfe. My mother is of Native American decent and so is my father. I am quite shy but also called unique for my eyes. You see, one of my eyes is green, yet the other is gold. No-one knows why they are like this. Anyways, I attend school on the Reservation in La Push. I live on the Reservation too. My hair is black and wavy, reaching to around my waist. The easiest way to tie it back is in a ponytail rope plait. I have the traditional tan skin and have quite a curvy figure.

Now for school!

I rose from my slumber at around 6:00am to my alarm making that dreaded beeping.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

No sound could bring greater suffering! Once I was (about) awake, I took a nice luke-warm shower to clear my head. I use my favourite apple scented shampoo and conditioner before finishing off washing and turning off the shower.

The start of a school year is usually a time for everyone to dress fancy and look their best but I don't think that way. Today, my outfit consisted of a grey tassel skirt, a black long sleeve top and ankle boots with a small heel. I tied my black hair up in a ponytail, rope plait. My only jewellery was a moon charm necklace my grandmother made for me for my seventh birthday. My most treasured possession. I rarely took it off.

Once I was dressed, I headed down the stairs and away from my room for breakfast. We were having bacon and eggs. My mother was just finishing up the food as I walked into the kitchen. She looks quite like me; so much so the other people of La Push and Forks – the town nearby – often confused us for sister instead of mother and daughter.

My father isn't here anymore, in case you were wondering. He left when I was three, claiming he didn't want to father a child of freakish nature, whatever that meant. I haven't seen him since and I don't particularly wish to either.

Mother and I carried the food into the dining room and I set the table. We ate in silence; a regular occurrence seeing as we don't get along all too well. She blames me for my father leaving. When I was finished, I carried my dirty dishes into the kitchen and cleaned them. By now, it was only 7:00am, meaning I had two hours to get to school. It was only a half an hour walk. Soon I was planning on getting a car or motorbike.

That is, if I can find the money for one. They weren't the cheapest and even a scrap one would be pricey to repair. *Sigh* Why couldn't my mother care enough to let me have one thing? She hates me. Almost as much as Paul Lahote.

Paul Lahote is another Junior like me. And we hate each other with a passion. He is arrogant, cocky, a total player, constantly fighting other students and all in all he was just a bully. We hate each other. And that means I lost the chance of being friends with some of the boys in my year just because they were his friends. And when someone like him doesn't like you, that can be a bit of an issue with people like Violet Riddle, Lucy May, Levi Austin and Ivan Weiss. A.K.A. the most popular kids in the school.

Violet is the main popular girl, spray tan and all. She is a total slut too, constantly getting with guys but mainly sticking with Levi. Lucy is the gossip girl off the school: she knows every bit of gossip there is to know in our school. Levi is one of the arrogant kids who disrespect teachers and other students yet girls flock around him like geese. Luna only knows why. And then there is Ivan Weiss. He is just like Levi but instead of one-night stands, he lures girls in, gets them to love him and then crushes their heart as if they were boring old rag dolls.

I hate them all so much.

School started in two hours so I brushed my teeth and hair, packed my bag and started the walk to school. It was a ritual for me to get there really early to avoid the teasing and taunting from the other students. Because I had nothing to do, I wandered around 'til I found my locker and placed some of my textbooks inside of the metal tomb. Some days, I wish I could crawl inside of it and just die. Hence the nickname 'the metal tomb'.

The library was easy to find. I entered and instantly got a whiff of the old leather volumes decorating the ancient wooden shelves. I picked up my favourite book and took a seat by the window, my regular seat. The book I chose to read was called 'Little Women'.

'Little Women' is a book set during the American Civil War in the March Household. The story line showed how they got through the troubles of being women in a sexist time period and how they survived through worry for their dear father fighting in the war. It's a great read and I think everyone should read it.

I sat in the window seat with the book and opened it at the start. It was so easy to just allow myself to be sucked into the plot of the story. I love the magic some books make using only words and imagery. It was enchanting.

When I looked up from my book at last, I saw the time was 8:56am. Damn it! I had four minutes to reach my first class in room 37. It was Geography. A nice subject but not my favourite. So, I ran as fast as I could over to the lesson and arrived seconds before the bell rang to signal the beginning of school lessons. My Geography teacher, Mr Lore, smiled at me as I walked in.

"Ahh. Nice of you to join us at last. Take a seat." He said, a smile dancing on his lips. I nodded and looked around for a seat. There was only two left: one next to a girl, Macy Parker, or next to –

Ugh!

The only other spare seat was next to Paul damn Lahote. The obvious choice was Macy so I sat next to her. She spared a small, shy smile for me as I dropped my bag to the floor and slid into the seat. We've never talked but we when we do, we have hour long conversations on books. Bookworms for life, we are. She has one other friend she usually hangs out with, Harriet Queen. She is quite similar to Macy but not as book passionate.

The lesson started and we took care to make notes when needed and listen. The first lesson of the year is always the same: teacher talks, we make notes, get homework. Easy and over within the first half hour. After we were allowed to do whatever we wanted to. Macy pulled a book out to read but I had left mine in the library before school started. Shame. It would've been nice to read for half an hour during a lesson. I looked around the room. Everyone was talking to their friends. No-one was working or reading or doing anything school-like.

I saw that tosser (Lahote) messing about with his friends and flirting with Violet. He is such a git! I seriously don't understand why he is the way he is. It's disgusting. What girls find attractive about him is unknown of to me.

Sighing in frustration, I picked up my bag and scrounged around for a book or my phone. I couldn't find any books that I had not read so I took out my phone. It was a Nokia 1xxx and decently cheap. It was the only one I could afford. Of course, the tosser had to have his say when I first got it, calling it a cheap thing an unborn child could afford. It was not cheap, believe me. I had to save up for seventh months to finally be able to get it.

When the bell for next lesson finally rang, I stood up quickly, shoved my phone in my bag and rushed out of the room. My next classes were Biology and then I.T, rooms 54 and 13. Then came lunch.

Yippee! Note the sarcasm.

 **A/N Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my new fanfiction on this website. I also write on the website Quotev under the same name if you want to read my other stories. I hope to have regular updates on this story so please read and review. I will read anything you have to say but please no hate. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a lovely day. Bye!**


	2. Lunchtime Madness

**Raylin's POV**

Lunchtime. The time when every student will collect in a large room to eat and socialize. Or in my case, sit on a bench by the bin with a meagre amount of food and be lonely until the "popular" students come to harass me. Fun times. (Again. Note the sarcasm.)

At the start of our lunch break, I bought an apple, a bar of toffee and a cup of tea. The normal lunch. Affordable and tasty. I was only allowed to bring three dollars to school every day so these were the only items I could actually afford.

I sat at my usual table by the bin and scoffed down my apple. I took a sip of my steaming hot chai tea and then pulled out my phone to play some games while I finished off my tea and toffee. Phones aren't the most enjoyable pass time options, seeing as how undeveloped they are. Oh well. Not like I have anything better to be doing anyway.

Lunch was quiet for a while but eventually that tosser Lahote came over to bug me. I truly loathe him. He even brought his cronies with him. How polite!

"Look. The freak is sitting with her friends. Oh, wait she doesn't have any!" They laughed and a few other students fell silent and turned their heads to watch us. He continued.

"And she's even next to the trash can. What a loser!" By this point, most of the cafeteria had gone quiet, anticipating what would happen next. My guess, he would proceed to taunt me until he got sick of my silence and decided to "play" with me. By play, I mean he would drag me by the hair to the centre of the room and beat me 'til I was raw and bloody. Everyone witness's this and yet no-one will even bother considering helping me. All they would do was encourage him on and treat us like a movie. My misery was their entertainment.

I fucking detest them all. All he ever wants is for me to be pained. And as much as I try not to show it, he does get to me. More often than he will ever comprehend.

I blocked him out as best as I could. It was a lot harder than it seemed. He was practically yelling now. I tried and I tried to keep him out but in the end, I couldn't. His voice pounded through my mind. My head throbbed from all the thoughts running in my head. It was infuriating! Eventually, all that anger, all that spite, all of that pain just burst and I screamed out,

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The whole school seemed to go silent after my outburst. My heart was racing in my chest, probably reaching about a hundred miles per hour. Everything was still. The air in the room was tense as we waited for Lahote's response. But we never got it; at that moment, the bell rang, signalling next period.

Everyone groaned but grudgingly got up and headed to their lessons. That is, everyone except Paul Lahote and myself. We stood in complete silence for minutes.

The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. I hesitantly rose from my seat; his eyes followed my every move. I shuddered under his gaze and waited for him to speak. A moment of silence passed between us until he finally spoke.

"So grew so some guts did you?" His tone held the snarkiness he seemed to feel. "Finally decide to stand up for yourself did you?"

I remained unmoving and soundless. That was certainly not the case but it was what he assumed had happened. I didn't feel the need yet to correct him. He continued.

"Well here's something for you. I don't believe you know this but just because you may have stood up for yourself for once, doesn't make you any stronger than before. You're still the weak little fool we all know. Nothing will ever change that."

Even from the small distance away from him, I could feel the scorching heat radiating from his body and rage was evident on his contorted face. I shrank back in fear. A whimper escaped my mouth. Lahote smirked and stood up before walking away and leaving me alone in the cavernous room.

Once I was sure he had left, I picked my self up off of the ground and sat at a table. All traces of courage I may have had before and fled from me, leaving me fearful and alone to think about what'd just happened. Honestly, I couldn't explain it myself. He was angrier than I've ever seen him before. I've never seen anyone this angry; it scared me.

Eventually, I had to get up and run to class, fifteen minutes late. This lesson was Gym with Lahote and his friends. Basically, I would endure all the present fury they held within themselves. But when I entered the hall after changing into my gym uniform, Paul wasn't there. The teacher yelled at me for a couple of minutes before splitting us into four teams for two 2v2 dodgeball games. Oh my, my Luna. What did I do to deserve this punishment I am receiving? This was completely unfair.

We were split into teams and I was on a team with Macy, Harriet, Lahote's friends and some other class students. We did do pretty well though. We worked as a team and crushed the opponents! They never saw it coming.

After Gym was History. History had a tendency to be as boring as watching paint dry. So I had so much time to think to myself.

'Why was Lahote so angry?' ' Why was Lahote burning hot?' 'Why did I care so much?' 'Where was he during Gym?'

The bell rang. That class had flown by. I grabbed my bag and left the school. The walk home was long and gruelling. I resented it but my damn mom refused to pick me up after school. Stupid bitch. I hate her so much. I entered the house to see mom drunk and dozing on the couch. I groaned but dumped my bag and picked up a broom to start cleaning up. Luna curse that woman, please.

 **A/N Hi guys! Sorry for the wait. I have been very busy with school and the school play is next week so I need to focus a lot on that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading and thank you so much to everyone who followed or favourited this story. Please leave a review and have a nice day. Bye!**


End file.
